August 13, 2015 Smackdown results
The August 13, 2015 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on August 11, 2015 at the Moda Center in Portland, Oregon. Summary Just 10 days before The Biggest Party of the Summer, SmackDown featured a monumental tag team matchup, the ongoing Divas Revolution and the latest chapter in a highly personal family vs. family showdown. WWE World Heavyweight Champion Seth Rollins kicked off the best show on Thursday nights, reflecting on his own “greatness” and on his SummerSlam showdown against John Cena. In the process, he dared The Champ to accept his challenge face-to-face on Monday's Raw. Neville, and then Cesaro, emerged to try and “shut up” The Architect. But a sneak attack by Kevin Owens — and a follow-up assault by Rollins — derailed their efforts. It was later announced that the four competitors would square off in a huge SmackDown tag team main event. With the Divas Three Team Elimination Match at SummerSlam imminent, Charlotte made Naomi tap out to the Figure-Eight on SmackDown, bringing tremendous momentum home to Team PCB. Ryback returned to SmackDown, grateful to the WWE Universe for their support and ready to put his title on the line against Big Show and The Miz at SummerSlam in a Triple Threat Intercontinental Title Match. Prior to facing Roman Reigns, Luke Harper joined Bray Wyatt in discussing their imminent family vs. family SummerSlam clash against The Big Dog & Dean Ambrose. In the match that followed, Bray Wyatt's interference led to a Reigns disqualification win. In the post-match free-for-all that followed, however, Reigns and Ambrose sent their SummerSlam foes retreating in the crowd. At SummerSlam, The Prime Time Players will put their titles on the line against Los Matadores, The Lucha Dragons and The New Day in a Fatal 4-Way Tag Team Title Match. But first, they had to battle Big E & Xavier Woods on SmackDown. When The New Day members attempted to leave the match early, though, the other two combinations emerged to block their exit. And before Woods could clap his hands three times, Titus O’Neal hurled him into the ring, setting up Darren Young's win with the Gut Check. In the final moments of SmackDown's tag team main event, constant interference by Kevin Owens and a handful of tights allowed Seth Rollins to roll up Cesaro for the victory. But when KO continued his assault after the bell, The Swiss Superman turned the tides and sent him crashing to the canvas. And with Rollins nowhere to be found, Neville dropped in on Owens with the explosive Red Arrow. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Zack Ryder defeated Joshua Kingsley *Charlotte (w/ Becky Lynch) defeated Naomi (w/ Sasha Banks& Tamina) by submission (11:33) *Roman Reigns (w/ Dean Ambrose) defeated Luke Harper (w/ Bray Wyatt) by DQ (9:14) *The Prime Time Players (Darren Young & Titus O'Neil) defeated Big E and Xavier Woods (w/ Kofi Kingston) (10:11) *Seth Rollins & Kevin Owens defeated Cesaro & Neville (12:39) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Seth Rollins & Kevin Owens sent a message to Neville & Cesaro SD_831_Photo_003.jpg SD_831_Photo_006.jpg SD_831_Photo_009.jpg SD_831_Photo_012.jpg SD_831_Photo_013.jpg SD_831_Photo_015.jpg Charlotte v Naomi SD_831_Photo_020.jpg SD_831_Photo_021.jpg SD_831_Photo_022.jpg SD_831_Photo_026.jpg SD_831_Photo_032.jpg SD_831_Photo_035.jpg Ryback returns to SmackDown SD_831_Photo_036.jpg SD_831_Photo_037.jpg SD_831_Photo_038.jpg SD_831_Photo_039.jpg Roman Reigns v Luke Harper SD_831_Photo_056.jpg SD_831_Photo_058.jpg SD_831_Photo_062.jpg SD_831_Photo_067.jpg SD_831_Photo_069.jpg SD_831_Photo_081.jpg The Prime Time Players v The New Day SD_831_Photo_090.jpg SD_831_Photo_091.jpg SD_831_Photo_094.jpg SD_831_Photo_095.jpg SD_831_Photo_096.jpg SD_831_Photo_100.jpg Kevin Owens & Seth Rollins v Cesaro & Neville SD_831_Photo_106.jpg SD_831_Photo_107.jpg SD_831_Photo_110.jpg SD_831_Photo_127.jpg SD_831_Photo_133.jpg SD_831_Photo_136.jpg See also *Thursday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #834 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown #834 at WWE.com * #834 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2015 television events